


Kick It Into Third Gear

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't realise his heart had room for more than just his boyfriend. But no one's complaining.





	Kick It Into Third Gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaru/gifts).



> Once again, my lovely, inspiring friend Aaru has given me another idea for a fic.  
> One I would probably have never written this way, had she not filled my head with the idea.
> 
> Though, saying that, I am going to need to take a break from writing smut for a while because wow I nearly died.  
> Enjoy!

This was embarrassing. Kyungsoo had been waiting for twenty minutes for Sehun already, it wasn’t uncommon for Kyungsoo but it never failed to embarrass him when he was in a public place. He wrung his hands together anxiously, checking his surroundings _again_ to see if he could spot the tall, broad figure of his boyfriend.

Nothing.

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, opting to take out his phone to see if he’d missed any calls from Sehun. It wasn’t like he’d sat somewhere difficult to spot, it was warm and the restaurant had a great open-air dining area right at the front. He’d opted to sit there in case Sehun couldn’t see him, which was bound to happen since the other man never really used his eyes properly.

“I’m sorry to bother you again sir, but are you ready to order?” The waiter who had showed Kyungsoo to the table, when he first arrived, asked with a polite smile.

“No, no not yet… sorry I just need a little more time…” Kyungsoo assured, feeling his stomach squirm in embarrassment.

“Would you like a drink? Whilst you wait?” 

“Yeah, yeah I-I’ll have a water… thank you.” The waiter bowed politely and left to fetch his drink. Kyungsoo glanced outside again, just in case he missed Sehun in the last five minutes.

Another two glasses of water, several angry texts and a whole hour later still saw no sign of Sehun.

“Sir? We may need this table. Unless you are ready to order.” Kyungsoo felt the weight of unshed, angry tears on his eyelashes and decided to give up. Sehun hadn’t even _seen_ his texts, so God only knew what he was doing. He nodded to the waiter solemnly, highly embarrassed he’d been stood up _again_ , it felt like every eye within a ten-foot radius was on him as he rose from his seat.

“ _Babe!_ I am so, so, so sorry! Work was a _nightmare_ please forgive me for being late! I will make it up to you!” Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled in size as a complete stranger had ran over to the table and pulled the chair opposite out from under it. “Can I have a menu please?” The stranger addressed the equally as startled waiter, who nodded in alarm and scurried off to get a menu.

Kyungsoo had not yet sat, eyeing the strange man carefully. He had dark hair that nearly covered his eyes, which were very pretty, if Kyungsoo were being honest. He had sharp features, high cheekbones and a pointy chin, all beautifully highlighted by his golden skin. He was handsome, that much was true, and currently sending Kyungsoo puppy-dog eyes with a small smile gracing his uniquely shaped lips.

Kyungsoo sat down heavily, still staring as the waiter returned to give him a menu. The man thanked him as he took it off his hands and continued his charade, “I know you hate it when I’m late, but my phone was off. I was going to call.” He said loudly enough for the server to hear as he retreated.

Once the staff were out of ear shot Kyungsoo found his voice.

“Who are you?” He inquired, still taking in the appearance and behaviour of the strange man. His heart skipped a beat when he made direct eye contact with him, rendering him a little stunned.

“My name is Baekhyun, nice to meet you…?”

“Kyungsoo.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun echoed flashing him another sweet smile, Kyungsoo found he couldn’t hold his mans gaze for long, lest his heart decide to give up; and glanced towards the serving station. He watched as the waiter who had been serving him handed over some money to a smug-looking waitress. His stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, they’d been betting on his misery.

“Why are you here?” He continued the interrogation, taking in his clothes and general appearance. This man, Baekhyun, was wearing a very nice black shirt, one that wasn’t too tight but fitted well to the contours of his body. Something that reminded him of Sehun’s build but on a very slightly smaller scale. Kyungsoo decided that even checking the rest of the man out was not good for his health either.

“I’ve just been in the bar over there,” Baekhyun pointed over the way to an equally as open bar to which the whole place could be seen just from where they sat. Kyungsoo followed the line of sight, it looked like a decent place to drink, but Kyungsoo had arrived at about 7pm, had Baekhyun been there the whole time?

“Do I look that pathetic?” Kyungsoo found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Not pathetic,” Baekhyun shook his head, "but it did cross my mind as to why _you’d_ be alone.” 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo’s cheeks were starting to get a little warm, though he tried his best to keep it under control, he was a taken man after all. He took another long drink from his water to cool himself down.

“I mean whoever has stood you up is an absolute idiot.” If Baekhyun wasn’t so cute, the sleazy look in his eyes would have made Kyungsoo gag a little, but it was really working for him.

“Are you… flirting with me?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

“Is that a crime?” Baekhyun grinned broadly, flashing his white teeth in all their glory. Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

“No, but I have a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo answered too quickly, it was an instinct.

“A boyfriend who has just stood you up?” Kyungsoo threw him a sharp look, even though he knew he was right, “I won’t push it, but you’re absolutely gorgeous. So I wanted to save you a little embarrassment.”

“Wow you do a lot for a pretty face, huh?”

“Its my weakness.” Baekhyun smiled again, though this time a lot softer, “Regardless, you’ve been patient and it’s so unfair.”

“Well, thanks.” Kyungsoo offered him a little quirk of his lips, “Looks like my waiter was betting on how long I’d wait.” Kyungsoo jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the server station and Baekhyun followed the direction with his eyes.

“What a dick.” Baekhyun grimaced and threw a dirty look at the servers. Kyungsoo felt a little warm at that, a complete stranger getting upset about the way he was treated. He rearranged his utensils just for something to do other than look at Baekhyun.

The waiter in question came over to them not more than a second later, asking if they’d chosen a meal. Kyungsoo had chosen about an hour ago and Baekhyun threw something out at him before he took their menus and left.

“So you’re definitely having dinner with me.”

“It certainly looks like it,” Baekhyun was cheeky, something Kyungsoo did like. It was another trait he shared in common with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo’s gut wrenched horribly, was this considered cheating? Maybe it only felt that way because Kyungsoo was attracted to Baekhyun, if he wasn’t the thought probably wouldn’t have crossed his mind.

“I know I’ve been stood up… but-” Kyungsoo began, making sure that this guy didn’t get the wrong end of the stick.

“It’s not a date,” Baekhyun reassured, “If your boyfriend does finally decide to show up you can tell him I’m a _very_ old friend who sat down for a chat.” He shrugged as though it were no big deal he’d just saved a stranger, who he already admitted being attracted to, from embarrassment at no personal gain to him.

“It sounds like you’ve done this before,” 

“It would sound that way…” That cheeky smile of his made itself known again, “but I assure you this is the first time I’m acting like Prince Charming, saving a damsel in destress.”

“I know you don’t know me very well, but call me ‘damsel’ one more time and I will break all of your fingers.” Kyungsoo threatened with a sweet smile on his lips, Baekhyun looked momentarily shocked before he laughed out loud.

“Feisty. I like it.” Baekhyun winked and Kyungsoo found himself laughing, “I’m so envious of your boyfriend.”

“Well he’s going to be on the receiving end of ‘blue balls’ when I get a hold of him.” Kyungsoo said darkly, “In more ways than one.”

“Ouch, definitely not envious of that part.” Baekhyun grimaced, leaning back on the chair ever so slightly. 

“If he does turn up I’m going to tell him exactly what you’ve done for me. No lies. You’ve been kind and helpful and he’s been a colossal dick."

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble, I’m just trying to be a gentleman.” Baekhyun held his hands up. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, he hated it when Sehun was late and left him stranded somewhere they were supposed to meet, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stay angry at him. Kyungsoo’s haze of anger was lifting, he could feel himself softening for Sehun no matter how late he was.

“It won’t be any trouble. I’ll forgive him and we’ll do this again in another couple of months.” Kyungsoo found himself admitting, Baekhyun made him feel at ease even though he’d only known him for less than an hour. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but compare the feelings he had for Sehun, when they’d first met, because it was almost identical.

“You sound like you really love him,” Baekhyun smiled and Kyungsoo suddenly didn’t want him to ever leave either. He swallowed hard, were these feelings a result of his anger or was Baekhyun supposed to be the man for him? He’d been hit just as hard, just as fast for the second time in his life.

“I do,” He answered honestly.

“Look, I’m sure he’s always got a valid reason for not turning up. I mean its just dinner right? It’s not like it’s your anniversary-” Kyungsoo raised his eyes from the table with a very pointed look, “Oh… oh shit.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo confirmed, “Three hundred days.”

“Jesus.” Baekhyun whistled, suddenly looking a little more uncomfortable.

“Yeah.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… why do you always go back to him when he clearly treats you badly?” It was a personal question, and one Kyungsoo didn’t really like to share with his friends let alone someone he’d just met. Baekhyun had that aura, one of complete ease and trust. The fleeting thought that he would make a very good serial killer crossed Kyungsoo’s mind before he was speaking again.

“I- he’s a sweetheart… really.” Kyungsoo bit his lip, usually reluctant to tell a stranger just how _good_ he makes him feel in the bedroom after he’s fucked up, he opened right up to Baekhyun, “He also really makes up for it in bed.”

The shocked expression on Baekhyun’s face only lasted a second before he laughed and smirked at him, heating up Kyungsoo’s cheeks properly now, “Oh, I see how it is.”

“I mean I know that’s no reason…”

“Got a big nose, does he?”

“You could say that…”

“I do like a man with a big nose… and a man with big lips…” The way Baekhyun was looking at him now was raising his core temperature. The man was giving him the sultry eyes, with his tongue poking out and licking his bottom lip. “If you don’t mind me saying, the pair of you sound like my cup of tea.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s nothing… but hey if you ever want to spice things up in the bedroom and add a third person, give me a call.”

Kyungsoo blinked, “You’ve not even met Sehun yet!” Though the offer kept hitting Kyungsoo in the face every time he lifted his eyes to Baekhyun from then on.

Their meals arrived very quickly, though considering how long Kyungsoo had been sat there, it was no surprise that the staff wanted him gone. Baekhyun was very nice company to have, he was all toothy smiles and hearty compliments, not to mention he was very lovely to look at. Kyungsoo couldn’t get over the fact he hadn’t felt this way since he and Sehun had met.

They were half way through their meal when someone called Kyungsoo’s name, “Kyungsoo?” 

“Sehun!”

“Sorry I’m here so late…” His dark eyes flickered back and forth from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun to the food in front of them, “I went to pick up your gift but I didn’t think you’d still be here-”

“Don’t mind me,” Baekhyun said pleasantly, beginning to rise from his seat and offering it to the tall man. “I’m just keeping your seat warm.” Sehun eyed Baekhyun suspiciously for another few moments before he decided to sit. Kyungsoo panicked for a couple of moments as Baekhyun bowed to each of them and made to leave.

“Wait!” Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and turned, looking startled. “Don’t go. Not just yet.” Kyungsoo rose from his seat, getting close enough to talk to him without being overheard.

“He’s here now, you don’t need me getting in the way.” Baekhyun told him in an undertone, just so Sehun wouldn’t hear them. Kyungsoo could see that Baekhyun felt a little more out of place now that Sehun had actually turned up.

“Just.” Kyungsoo paused, his heart stuttered as their hands made contact. He couldn’t let Baekhyun leave, “Don’t leave… I think he needs to meet you.” Kyungsoo led Baekhyun back to the table, pulling out one of the unused chairs from a neighbouring table for Baekhyun to sit on. He idly glanced at the waiters station and found the waitress and waiter who had bet on him, staring at the scene in astonishment. He sent them a very dirty look.

“Sehun, this is Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo gestured to each man in question, sitting down once again, “Baekhyun, this is Sehun.”

“Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun said politely, although his shoulders had gone stiff.

“You too.” Sehun said slowly, “Kyungsoo has never mentioned you before.”

“That’s because we met tonight.” Kyungsoo said bluntly. Sehun didn’t look shocked at the information, but blinked all the same.

“What?”

“You stood me up.” Kyungsoo began hotly, “And Baekhyun came over after an hour and a half of me sitting here waiting for you _again_.” Sehun’s expression had completely wiped off his face for a moment or two, taking in what he was being told and processing it slowly. Kyungsoo offered a reassuring nod to Baekhyun, who kind of seemed to personify the word ‘terrified’.

“Did you come over here to hit on my boyfriend?” Sehun was usually very calm and chilled, but when he got angry or irritated his size and stature really made for an intimidating sight. There was a slight fear in Baekhyun’s eye as Sehun puffed himself up in anger.

“Don’t blame him. I was sat alone, he liked the look of me, what would you have done if you were single?” Kyungsoo interrupted, popping his angry bubble with his words, arms crossed over his chest. Sweet Sehun reemerged at the look on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Alright. Then why didn’t you send him away?”

“It’s been two and a half hours, Sehun. I was _mad_ at you! Not to mention the waiters had a bet on me to see how long I’d wait, if anyone was going to turn up. The least I could do was let the man who saved me from embarrassment eat with me.”

“It’s true,” Baekhyun interjected in a small voice, but Sehun gaze didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo knew he’d won this round, Sehun did hate to upset him which is another reason Kyungsoo never stayed mad at him for long, he was always very contrite and considerate of his feelings after an event like this. He reached a hand across the table to intertwine with one of Kyungsoo’s.

“I’m sorry,” He said, “my phone has been dead all day and the traffic was awful getting here.”

“You know I forgive you. You can’t blame me for letting an attractive man keep me company.” Kyungsoo reasoned, watching the slight flare spark back into Sehun’s eye and his jaw clench. He was not getting the telepathic messages Kyungsoo was trying to send him about Baekhyun.

“Attractive?” Sehun squeezed his hand a little.

“Kyungsoo is this really wise-” Baekhyun piped up.

“Don’t tell him what to do.”

“Says you!” Baekhyun fired back.

“The pair of you.” Kyungsoo stopped the bickering with his tone, both men fell silent. “Yes, Baekhyun is attractive. Don’t even deny it, look at him.” Sehun sighed but did as he was asked, giving Baekhyun the once over even though the other man looked very confused as to what was going on. Kyungsoo let his look linger on the other man for a little while before he said his next words, “I want you to consider it.”

“For the-” Sehun redirected his eyes sharply back to him, “Seriously? This guy? Who you just met?” Kyungsoo pursed his lips and let his hand go. It was a sure indication Kyungsoo was getting mad at him again. He rearranged his shirt so it was sitting properly on him before he spoke again.

“What’s the difference?”

Sehun’s mouth fell open a little, Kyungsoo eyes flickered to Baekhyun who was staring at the two of them for a couple of seconds a piece, playing with his bottom lip with one of his fingers and sporting an extremely bewildered look. Kyungsoo refocused on his boyfriend.

“For one you _don’t know him_. Soo, for all we know he could be a serial killer.” Kyungsoo snorted, remembering the same thought crossed his mind briefly. 

“I am sat right here.” Baekhyun deadpanned, Sehun threw him an acknowledgment but kept his focus on Kyungsoo.

“For second… what about Jongin?” Sehun implored, but Kyungsoo’s resolve on the matter was strengthening every second they spent in Baekhyun’s company.

“I told you, I don’t want Jongin.” Kyungsoo said firmly and he saw Sehun deflate a little bit. He knew Sehun thought Jongin would be the one Kyungsoo finally said yes to, but he didn’t feel like he was the right one, there had never been a _moment_.

“Sorry… can I just ask what the heck is going on here?” Baekhyun interjected again but no one answered, Kyungsoo kept his eye contact firm and resolute with Sehun.

“You didn’t even consider him.” Sehun said quietly.

“I did.” Kyungsoo argued,”And Chanyeol, and Junmyeon, and Minseok. I don’t _want_ them. _I want him_.”

“This is a weird request to ask of a friend, never mind a complete stranger.” Sehun tried to reason, keeping his tone hushed a little in case any one else overheard their conversation.

“Seriously, can you guys fill me in here?” Poor Baekhyun had a desperate look of confusion marring his face, Kyungsoo’s heart felt warm.

“He’s game.” Kyungsoo addressed Sehun’s worry first, before turning to Baekhyun and offering an apologetic smile for ignoring him. “This is going to sound… odd.”

“… I’m just confused.” Baekhyun stated, as though he hadn’t been saying it out loud.

“You know what you said to me before?” Kyungsoo asked, Baekhyun frowned a little before nodding in understanding. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and continued, “Well me and Sehun have been toying with the idea of… a third.” It took a split second before Baekhyun’s jaw hit the floor.

He comically looked from one man to the other, as if trying to gauge how much of a set up this was. Kyungsoo just smiled at the floor, Baekhyun had no idea what he’d got himself into but Kyungsoo hadn’t felt hot on the idea of a threesome with any of Sehun’s friends. As soon as the suggestion left Baekhyun’s mouth, he knew he wanted it to be him.

Badly.

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun questioned, directing it at Sehun who had now rest his elbows on the table. He nodded in reply. “No way.”

“I think you owe me at least a consideration after everything you put me through tonight.” Kyungsoo didn’t really want to resort to the guilt card, but really all he was asking for was for Sehun to take Baekhyun into account. Kyungsoo wasn’t budging on his decision to veto his friends, and Sehun had wanted _him_ to suggest a third for a while now.

“Okay…” He said finally, after giving Baekhyun another once-over. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun shiver a little and assumed that was from excitement and not fear, “I’ll think about it.”

Kyungsoo knew his returning smile must have blinded half the punters in the restaurant, “Give me your number Baekhyun,”

***

A couple of days later, after they’d met Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun were having a date night-in, with pizza and Netflix on the agenda. Mainly as a little gesture to Kyungsoo for being late on their anniversary, but it was something they both were very comfortable with and didn’t need to make a song and dance about.

“Soo,” Sehun called from the sofa, Kyungsoo strolled in with the snacks he was preparing and plonked himself down next to him on the sofa, placing the food stuffs on their coffee table in preparation for their movie.

“What’s up?” He asked as Sehun now draped himself over the back of him, kissing at his neck in just the right spots so that he felt his heart rate increase. It never failed to amuse anyone how Sehun was so clingy to Kyungsoo, always finding a reason to lean in and latch on to him like he were a Sloth and Kyungsoo was his tree.

“I’ve been thinking,” He whispered directly into Kyungsoo’s ear, making him shiver. He let his eyes fall closed, loving the way Sehun’s light breath on his neck raised goosebumps all over his skin.

“Mhmm,” Kyungsoo hummed, revelling in the sensation of Sehun’s lips against his neck and his hands around his waist. He moved into the touch, so Sehun wasn’t straining sideways to get at him. Taking that as a sign Sehun rearranged himself so his back was against the arm, and he was dragging Kyungsoo to lean his back against his chest.

“I think we should see Baekhyun again.” Sehun said softly, ghosting his lips behind Kyungsoo’s ear to make him squirm a little.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo perked up, turning to meet his eye. Sehun leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips.

“I could see you liked him a lot…” Sehun continued, still showering him with sweet kisses, “a lot more than anyone I suggested and well, maybe we should get to know him a little better.”

“Like go on a date with him?” Kyungsoo had to laugh when Sehun nuzzled his nose into his buzz-cut hair. He wouldn’t admit it, but whenever he ran his hands across the short strands it tickled him, and he loved the feeling.

“Yeah, just the three of us. We could see what he’s into… I know I seemed really iffy about him at first, I think it was just because he was being a better boyfriend than me at the time…”

“You’re a lousy boyfriend.” Kyungsoo snorted and Sehun bit him playfully on the ear, “But I love you anyway, no one can change that.”

“Mmm, and he was pretty hot.” Kyungsoo could hear the smirk in his voice. He was intrigued, he wanted to see the lust in his eyes.

“I have a good eye for those sorts of things.” He said, picking himself up and turning so that they were chest to chest instead.

“You do.” Sehun groaned as Kyungsoo lay his full weight onto him, he smiled down at him as his hands found their way back up to his short hair. Kyungsoo grinned and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“So you want to try him out?” Kyungsoo didn’t need to see his reflection to know there was a light of excitement behind his eyes, just the fact Sehun had considered him was a big turn on for him. His boyfriend smiled and shuffled down so he was lying more horizontally, and Kyungsoo had to rearrange himself so he was laying in between his strong thighs.

“I want to see what he’s like, give him another chance… for you.” Sehun kissed him again, a little firmer this time, and Kyungsoo’s hands found themselves resting on the tops of his legs.

“You liked him too though,” Kyungsoo said pulling away, “did you see his teeth?” 

“Yeah, he has a pretty mouth. When he smiled it reminded me of when you do that half grin that always fires me up.” The way Sehun was stroking his hair stirred up a fire in the pit of his belly, he shuffled around a little, purposefully pressing his crotch against Sehun’s. He could feel the tell-tale signs that his boyfriend was also feeling the same fire.

“Mhmm, and his shoulders aren’t as broad as yours but he’s not far off.” Kyungsoo noted, giving another accidentally-on-purpose hip roll to ‘get comfortable’. Sehun sighed softly and stroked the soft hairs at the base of his neck.

“I bet he’s got a nice dick too.” He whispered. Kyungsoo knew Sehun was well aware of what he was doing, they knew each others bodies so well there was no way he’d missed the signs Kyungsoo was radiating.

“I bet he does.” Kyungsoo adopted a lower register to his voice, the one he knew Sehun loved.

“Are you getting a little turned on?” He asked amused.

“More than a little.” Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss him again, keening when his hands came up to grab his backside hard. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander into the territory of watching Baekhyun kissing Sehun, and having Sehun grab him in much the same way. “ _Fuck._ ”

“What are you thinking about?” 

“You grabbing Baekhyun’s ass…” Kyungsoo admitted. Sehun bit his lip as though Kyungsoo had just uttered a filthy word, clenching his hands around his soft bottom and pulling him even closer. Their fully-fledged arousals were now seeking friction, earning delicious noises from both of them each time they rutted against each other.

“That’s funny, I was thinking about you doing the same thing to him.” Sehun grinned wickedly, which was a sight Kyungsoo thoroughly delighted in. The air in the room had suddenly become a lot stuffier as they admitted their desires to each other about Baekhyun. It was as though Kyungsoo’s nerves had started to buzz with arousal the the exact same time Sehun’s did, heating his core to an almost unbearable temperature.

“Fuck, ah,” Kyungsoo sat up, tearing his shirt off much to Sehun’s extreme pleasure, in a feeble attempt to quell the growing heat inside of him. His brain would not shut it off though, every lewd thought about their potential threesome was bubbling to the surface and Kyungsoo was helpless to stop every thought from slipping out of his mouth, “What about watching you suck his dick?” 

He watched the impact his words had on his boyfriend as he tried to take a deep breath, “Would that turn you on? Watching me suck someone else off?” He spoke as his hands began to pull at the soft material of Kyungsoo’s sweat pants.

“Mhmm,” Kyungsoo affirmed helping the process along, “as much as you want to watch him fuck me.”

“Oh you do know my weakness.” Sehun groaned, helping Kyungsoo pull his own t-shirt up and over his head without jostling their positions too much.

“Jokes on you, I want to watch him fuck you too.” Kyungsoo kissed him hard, open-mouthed and dirty. Sehun sat up to encase him in his strong arms, but the time for being delicate was over as he grasped Kyungsoo’s backside with brutal force, making him wail into his mouth between the clash of their tongues.

The dirty talk had to cease until the two of them were fully naked on their front room sofa, wrapped around each other still kissing wildly. Kyungsoo trailed a row of blazing kisses down Sehun’s torso, feeling the toned muscles shift between his fingers as he made his way down and grabbed hold of his _extremely_ hard dick.

“You are the most turned on I’ve ever seen you.” Kyungsoo growled into the giving flesh of his inner thigh, watching his jaw slacken as he licked the underside of his arousal slowly. This was Kyungsoo’s favourite past time, teasing Sehun until he was a trembling mess beneath him, nearly begging him to let him orgasm.

“You’re extremely sexy today, that’s why.” Sehun answered gruffly. His eyebrows had pulled up, and mouth hung open in anticipation for Kyungsoo to finally wrap his lips around the head of his cock, but only to practically wail in frustration as he kissed the tip instead.

“I don’t think thats it,” He said, pumping him leisurely.

“It’s probably because you’re teasing the fuck out of me then.” Sehun whined to the ceiling, inhaling sharply when Kyungsoo gave him another gentle lick.

“No, that’s not it either.”

“ _Kyungsoo!_ ”

“I think it’s because you want to watch me…” He paused, keeping his eyes firmly on Sehun’s expression, “ _and Baekhyun_ suck you off, together.” He felt Sehun’s dick twitch in his hand as he bit roughly into his bottom lip and made an almost pained noise in the back of his throat. Kyungsoo smirked in victory, he knew his boyfriend so well. It was another fantasy he had, watching both Kyungsoo and someone else go wild on his aching erection and now he knew Sehun was imagining Baekhyun to be that person.

“Fuck me.” Sehun moaned, making little gasping noises now Kyungsoo had finally taken him in his mouth. It was the roughest, dirtiest and mind-blowing sex they’d had since they’d been a couple. Constantly reminding each other about how hot it would be if Baekhyun were doing all of this with them. They both cried out in ecstasy as Kyungsoo fucked him hard into the sofa, detailing how he could not wait to watch Baekhyun do the same to him.

The pair of them barely made it to their bedroom to pass out on top of one another, completely naked for the night. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel his chest bloom when he sleepily suggested just bringing Baekhyun back to their apartment after they meet him, and hearing Sehun mumble back a sleepy “Fuck yeah.”

***

It was Kyungsoo who called Baekhyun. Sehun still remained adamant that he wanted to get to know the guy before they committed to the threesome, but Kyungsoo had the strong feeling it was going to happen today regardless of where they went. After their steamy sofa-sex all Kyungsoo could think about was getting Baekhyun’s clothes off.

He wasn’t a sexual deviant by any stretch, and when Sehun had suggested the idea of a third person he had immediately been cautious to the idea. It was only down to their constant talks about it that had Kyungsoo considering it seriously. They’d watched threesomes together before and it didn’t seem like such a massive leap from what they usually did, but they had to choose the _right_ third.

Which was why Jongin was an immediate no. Kyungsoo liked Jongin, sure; he exuded sex appeal… but he didn’t feel right. He seemed too shy for their dynamic and the two of them together were not afraid of anything. As soon as their clothes came off, all sense of shame and coyness gets thrown out of the window and they have _incredible_ sex.

Sehun, like Kyungsoo, also had never discriminated against which position he was in. Kyungsoo generally liked to be on top, and Sehun was always more than happy to go along with that, but once in a while they both liked to change it up. Sometimes Sehun would get so turned on he wouldn’t be in the “bottoming” mood and needed to have Kyungsoo breathless and banging against their headboard.

Chanyeol was also a no, he seemed the type to be up for such sex but he also seemed the type to stay in one fixed position. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but if Kyungsoo wanted to fuck him, then he’d need to be comfortable with it, and he just did not come across as being comfortable with it.

Until Baekhyun came along, Kyungsoo had almost resigned himself to the idea that their fantasy would never play out.

They met him in a coffee shop, kind of cliché but they wanted to start somewhere that was not super intimidating. Kyungsoo glanced over at Sehun, who was looking fairly relaxed in his plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts, it was hot today but Kyungsoo as always had opted for black. Given, he had his legs out too, but Sehun always worried he’d get heat stroke.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Kyungsoo said, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. Sehun squawked and shied away ever so slightly, though not removing his arm from around the back of the soft sofa they were perched on.

“You’ll die,” He said dramatically, and Kyungsoo readied his elbow again. 

“Hey,” Came Baekhyun’s voice from in front of them. Kyungsoo turned to greet him, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt too, but black jeans that were ripped slightly at the knee. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel like he was, like Sehun, effortlessly sexy.

“Hey Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo smiled warmly, “Do you want a coffee?”

“Sure, a cold one if you don’t mind?” Baekhyun said, looking a little awkward at the prospect of sitting alone with Sehun whilst Kyungsoo got him a drink. Kyungsoo winked at him and patted his arm as he passed.

“Be nice,” He warned his boyfriend, who just raised both hands in front of him but wearing a small smile. Kyungsoo wasn’t worried. Sehun would probably give Baekhyun the run around, because he just liked to mess with people a little. Baekhyun had that same energy, which is why Kyungsoo thought he was so attracted to him.

Kyungsoo ordered three frappuccinos, glancing over at the pair of them as he waited. Sehun was sat up, leaning on his forearms on his legs but he was smiling which was a good sign. Baekhyun’s shoulders looked at lot broader in the white shirt he was wearing, rather than the black he had on the night they met. Kyungsoo felt his mouth go dry as he watched the muscles in his back unclench as he and Sehun spoke. 

Baekhyun felt like more than just a choice for a third party in their sexual acts. Just like the night they met, Kyungsoo felt that aura drawing him in. However, now he was faced with two of them, Sehun’s strong pull mixing with Baekhyun’s made Kyungsoo feel like he wanted to walk right back over to them without their drinks, it was almost like a drug.

If he had to put his finger on what it was about the two of them, he couldn’t say. Though the image of them kissing each other fiercely on that sofa was making itself very vivid in Kyungsoo’s mind, he needed to calm down a little.

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before he heard his name being called and their drinks were ready. He picked them up and turned back to find Baekhyun throwing his head back in a loud round of laughter whilst Sehun snickered behind his hand. 

“What did I miss?” 

“Sehun was telling me about your friend Chanyeol, he seems wild.” Baekhyun told him brightly, thanking him for the drink as Kyungsoo placed their drinks down.

“Oh he is.” he confirmed as he reclaimed his seat next to Sehun. Baekhyun smiled gratefully eyeing him up with a interested look. Kyungsoo had only asked if they could meet up with him again, though he was pretty sure Baekhyun was thinking along the same lines he had been earlier.

Sehun watched the exchange of heated looks that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sharing, breaking the moment by reaching for his own drink.

“Look, I can feel your tension from here… and we’re just hanging out, so don’t worry you won’t be coerced into taking your clothes off.” Sehun could be so blunt sometimes, Kyungsoo laughed as he watched Baekhyun’s cheeks flare.

“Oh, I mean when you called me I thought you just wanted me for the…” Baekhyun cleared his throat deciding not to finish the end of his thought. The casual atmosphere wasn’t leading Kyungsoo to the idea that he needed to take Baekhyun home with them today, he was perfectly content with just hanging out with him.

“We do. Oh we do want you for that,” Kyungsoo said quickly, rendering Baekhyun a little speechless, “But we’re not interested in using you.” He took a quick sip from his drink and relaxed back into Sehun’s outstretched arm, that he had draped across the back of the two seater they were occupying once again.

“Kyungsoo is,” Sehun said.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo smacked the back of his hand against his chest.

“I’m only kind of kidding! We wanted to get to know you first. Like I said, it’s a weird enough request for a friend, never mind a stranger.” Sehun replaced his drink back on the table, “Plus, I wanted to thank you for taking care of him the other night.” He added seriously.

“I feel like a real dick about that…” Baekhyun scratched his cheek idly in a little display of awkwardness.

“You shouldn’t, I was in the wrong and… like I said Kyungsoo likes you.” Kyungsoo appreciated the effort Sehun was making with Baekhyun. After their first encounter, there could have been a lot of bad feeling left hanging in the air between them, but thankfully Sehun was able to see reason and accept his part. Not to mention, after their hot sex session, Sehun was really favourite on the idea of Baekhyun being their third.

“I don’t want to get in between the two of you-” Baekhyun started, with wide eyes and such an innocent expression Kyungsoo felt his insides melt a little.

“Kyungsoo does.”

“Stop that!” Kyungsoo swatted him again, he felt Sehun chortle lowly underneath him.

“Wow, I’m feeling warm.” Baekhyun grabbed the collar of his shirt to waft the air around, “Anyone else feeling warm?” Kyungsoo chuckled to himself as he watched Baekhyun sip his drink and look everywhere except at the pair of them.

“Kyun-”

Kyungsoo rounded on Sehun before he could utter another word, “I swear you won’t get to participate if you finish what you were just going to say!” He smacked him again for good measure but Sehun laughed heartily, his eyes crinkling.

“I never thought I’d be in a situation like this…” Baekhyun shook his head with disbelief, shifting his gaze back and forth from one to the other, “…it was an offhand comment. I was also a little drunk and my filter _does not work_ when I’ve had one drink let alone-”

“Don’t worry so much about it right now.” Sehun interrupted with another laugh, "We’re hanging out, we’re getting to know you…” He explained and Baekhyun looked like he was finally relaxing, Sehun paused for a good few moments before adding very quietly, “So that Kyungsoo can take your clothes off later.”

“SEHUN!”

Their banter was easy, and without the terrifying thought that he were getting between two people in love, Baekhyun definitely eased up as time passed. They learned that Baekhyun was friends with the guy who owned the bar next to the restaurant he found Kyungsoo at, and he’d been invited there to ‘find a date’ but the whole night had been a dive until he’d noticed Kyungsoo. Aside from that Baekhyun had been working so hard at the Animal Shelter where he worked, something that had Sehun squeaking and asking all about the different dogs they had.

Kyungsoo was reassured, after spending a good two hours in the coffee shop laughing and joking, watching Sehun get along with Baekhyun that he’d made the right choice. Baekhyun was a bright light, another addition to Kyungsoo’s ever swelling heart and it really seemed like Sehun liked him too.

When they agreed to call it a day, and let Baekhyun go home, Sehun and Kyungsoo walked hand in hand back to their apartment.

“You know we couldn’t bring him home today.” Sehun commented out of the blue, though Kyungsoo knew exactly why his head had gone there. Kyungsoo could barely hold his excitement back, at the prospect of the two of them getting along so well.

“I know, you’re making out like I can’t function like a normal human.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I just remember your orgasm face when we had sex the other day.” Sehun said and Kyungsoo whipped his head around to look at him, “You said you’d never seen _me_ so turned on, well… you didn’t see _you_.” The expression on his face indicated that he was remembering the memory with vivid accuracy, blowing out a hot puff of air into the warm breeze.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo’s mouth formed the ‘o’ of surprise. He did have a lot of fun when they had imagined Baekhyun joining them, he just hadn’t realised it was so easy to read on his face.

“I’m not jealous, I love seeing you so riled up. I can understand why, we haven’t even spent a full day with him and… wow.” Sehun was smiling at his shoes as he swung their hands beside them, the wind whipping his hair across his lips. It was truly mesmerising to see. He had the same smile he wore when he was talking to his friends about Kyungsoo. He knew that mainly because Jongin couldn’t hold his tongue and told him he had a fond smile when he talks to anyone about him, and pointed it out to him when they were together one day.

Kyungsoo stopped him by standing in his path.

“You… you’re wearing that smile.” Kyungsoo accused gently.

“What smile?” 

“The one you reserve for me.” Sehun met his eyes, not letting the smile falter, “Did you feel it too?”

Sehun didn’t answer his question directly, instead he leaned in and pressed an easy kiss to his mouth, “He’s like you, you know?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I’m not that happy about life.” He squeezed his hand lightly to move them along and Kyungsoo fell back into step beside him.

“No, but he’s just as passionate as you are. He reminds me of you. A lot.”

“He reminds me of you.” Kyungsoo admitted, “A kindred spirit.”

***

Baekhyun had become something like a teenage romance for Kyungsoo. Sehun was encouraging him to spend more time with Baekhyun much to his confusion, so at times Kyungsoo found himself alone with the man. He was a barrel of laughs, but when Sehun wasn’t around to interact with him he felt like a little hole was left. Though, when Sehun came home from work or they’d talk to him on the phone, Kyungsoo felt more complete.

It had been little more than a week later and Sehun had suggested getting Baekhyun to come with them for a night out… and if he was up for it, come and stay with them for the night. Kyungsoo felt his heart beating wildly when he suggested the idea to Baekhyun.

“Norebang?” Baekhyun questioned, voice dripping with intrigue.

“Only if you want to, it’s our friend Junmyeon’s birthday and he’s a big fan of singing drunkenly. It’s quite amusing.”

“It sounds good…” Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun hesitate, so he remained quiet to let him get his thoughts out, “Kyungsoo are you _sure_ -”

“If you are going to ask if Sehun is okay with it, he was the one who suggested it. _Excitedly_ may I add.” Kyungsoo explained, quite amused at the silly face Sehun was now pulling at him. He pulled one back for good measure, and heard his boyfriend chuckle.

“You guys are a weird couple…” Baekhyun laughed softly, and Kyungsoo imagined that it showed all of his beautiful teeth, “But I really like you, both of you.” His voice was quiet, Kyungsoo couldn’t help the broad grin that spread across his lips, biting into his bottom one in an attempt not to let it split his face in two.

“We like you too,” Kyungsoo’s voice was so tender Sehun looked up at him, with an amused expression, one that had Kyungsoo’s cheeks flaming. He turned away resolutely, clearing his throat, “So you’ll come?”

“Yeah, tell me where to meet you.” Kyungsoo gave him the name of the place and the time they were all going to meet, he also told him he’d give his friends a heads up on having him there. Kyungsoo felt more excited for the evenings events now he knew Baekhyun was going to attend, and what would finally follow afterwards. He parked himself next to Sehun, small smile on his face as his boyfriend watched him closely.

“Will you be disappointed if he doesn’t want to go through with it?” Sehun asked gently, leaning back into the soft cushions to stretch out his back.

“No…” Sehun at up and raised his eyebrows, “Okay, a little.” Kyungsoo conceded.

“Don’t worry, even if he doesn’t want to he seems like a good guy… you can be friends with him right?” Kyungsoo hadn’t entertained the idea that Baekhyun would say no to it, he knew thats what they wanted to do with him.

“Of course,” 

“Then problem solved.” Sehun leaned back again into the sofa cushions, even though the two of them probably should have started getting ready for later. Kyungsoo chewed on his bottom lip for another few minutes, whilst Sehun waited patiently for him to spit his thoughts out.

“He said we were weird.” 

“We are,” Sehun agreed, “I don’t know how many people are comfortable with the idea of their significant other being in love with someone else.” Kyungsoo frowned at his expression, it was tender and knowing but Kyungsoo wasn’t _in love_ with Baekhyun, he just had a lot more room for him in their lives.

“In _love_? Who’s in love?!”

“Oh Kyungsoo, please.” Sehun tsked, wrapping his arms around him, “You were in love with him the night you met him.” Kyungsoo blinked stupidly for a minute, absorbing the information as Sehun held onto him, fitting his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m in love with _you_.” Kyungsoo insisted.

“Yes, me and him.”

“Sehun…” Kyungsoo turned to face him properly and he was immediately cut off.

“Kyungsoo, baby,” Sehun cupped his face in his hands, “I really like Baekhyun, but you’re in love with him, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep you happy.”

“But it was only for the threesome…”

“It started out that way, sure.” Sehun agreed, nodding his head slightly, “The look in your eyes is the same as when you look at me… and honestly? I want to take care of you but I can be a lousy boyfriend, at least you’d never be alone and waiting for me again, if he were there.”

“Sehun…” He said a lot more gently, his whole body was turning soft for the man in front of him.

“I think its a good thing. As long as he’s not an asshole, but if he is, you’ll always have me there… I’m not going away any time soon. Plus, if I were going to share you with anyone it’d be him.”

“You have no idea how much I love you.” He was right, Kyungsoo had felt Baekhyun tugging at his heart, as if he was making it bigger so he could fit in there _with_ Sehun. He was succeeding at it too, Kyungsoo suddenly found that he didn’t want to think about their lives with out him.

***

Kyungsoo was itching with excitement when they arrived at the Norebang place. The wind was a little chillier tonight so Sehun had wrapped his long arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. No one else had turned up yet, but judging by the buzzing of his phone, they weren’t far off.

“You look sexy,” Sehun uttered, placing a chaste kiss to one of his ears. Kyungsoo grinned and leaned back into him.

“Shut up, sap.”

“Its sappy to tell your hot boyfriend he looks good enough to eat now is it? Mmhmm I feel sorry for Baekhyun, he has no chance.” Sehun mumbled huskily into the shell of the ear he’d just kissed, Kyungsoo wriggled in his hold, but only because of the tingles that were dancing down his spine.

“You’re just biased.” He accused, laughing as he tired to escape Sehun’s bear-hug but the other would not let him get away so easily.

“Yep. I definitely am.” They hadn’t registered how loud they were being and how physical their little game was getting until a figure approached them a little apprehensively.

“Hey I hope I’m not interrupting.” Thankfully it was Baekhyun, who looked like he’d been watching their exchange with an amused grin on his mouth. Sehun did actually let Kyungsoo go, so that he could greet their new found friend with a hug.

“Baekhyun! I’m glad you made it.”

“I take it back, _he_ looks hotter than you do Soo.” Sehun said, letting his eyes rake down Baekhyun’s form before he clapped him on the shoulder. He had a very fair point, Baekhyun looked delicious in his tight jeans and another form-fitting, this time white, shirt. Kyungsoo did feel his mouth go a little dry as he noticed the subtle hint of Baekhyun’s chest peaking through the material.

“Hah…” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, but his pupils had started to dilate and the shade of his ears turned a little darker.

“I agree.” Kyungsoo said, making the blush stain his cheeks as well. The sexual tension had slipped over all of them like a heavy blanket. Baekhyun’s eyes darted from each man in front of him with varying levels of anticipation, whilst Kyungsoo was already having a hard time refraining from touching his solid-looking chest. Sehun had more of a grip on the situation and redirected Kyungsoo’s mounting sexual tension to him by kissing him on the ears.

“So… do your friends know about, er, the _nature_ of our relationship?” Baekhyun asked a few minutes later, to cut some of the lingering silence.

“That we’re all currently friends?” Kyungsoo cocked his eyebrow, feeling a little more outgoing than he usually would. He put that down to Baekhyun’s playful aura that he exuded, rather than his own pent-up frustration.

“More like you two want to include me in your sexy time.” Baekhyun clarified.

“No, they don’t… but they also know we’re, how you said, a weird couple.”

“They wouldn’t be surprised, I assure you.” Sehun agreed easily.

“Oh,”

Soon, their friends started to arrive one by one. Much to Baekhyun’s surprise, the friend who owned the bar he was at the night he and Kyungsoo met, was a friend of Minseok’s who he wanted to bring to the party. Jongdae, who was also cute as hell, greeted Baekhyun with a confused but pleasantly surprised look on his face.

“Baekhyun! Well looks like I’ll know a lot more people than just Minseok here tonight!” He said cheerfully, before Baekhyun introduced him to Kyungsoo and Sehun.

Finally the birthday boy made it and they all shuffled inside. It was a tight fit with nine people in there, Kyungsoo had purposefully let Sehun and Baekhyun slide into the booth before him so they could sandwich Baekhyun in. He’d like to say it was unplanned, but Sehun had informed him that if he wanted to woo Baekhyun, he’d have to show off his ‘round butt’ and reel him in that way. Kyungsoo had scoffed but Sehun had insisted that’s how he got hooked. Kyungsoo had given him a well-deserved poke in the ribs for it but agreed all the same.

Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to formulate plans to seduce people, it just sort of happened to him but it had got to the point where he and Sehun would fool around, and as soon as his boyfriend mentioned Baekhyun’s name his dick would stand to full attention. Even if it was for only a night, this needed to happen between the three of them.

Baekhyun did seem at relative ease with the set up, he was pressed very tightly into Sehun’s right side, while there wasn’t enough seat for Kyungsoo to fit on and he was almost sitting on his lap. Baekhyun smelled good, clean but with a very earthy and manly scent. When Kyungsoo turned to address the rest of the group, he could inhale as much of him as he wanted and it didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

Once the flow of alcohol was underway, the party really began. They had to sing Happy Birthday to Junmyeon before anything else and they insisted he sing the first song.

“Bottoms up Baekhyun,” Sehun said passing him and Kyungsoo another shot of Soju. Sehun was a little bit of a rowdy drunk, and as it turned out so was Baekhyun, though Kyungsoo was a rather quiet one.

Quiet, but handsy as Sehun always said. He had to agree with him, as his fingers found the seam of Baekhyun’s jeans more than a few times that evening. Kyungsoo enjoyed the way Baekhyun would get a little flustered each time his hand inched slightly too high. He could tell Baekhyun still felt like he was encroaching on Sehun’s territory though, because no matter what Kyungsoo did the stiffness was still in his shoulders. Sehun had sensed it too, and almost like they were communicating telepathically, one of his arms had rest on the back of the booth chair, behind Baekhyun and was making its way onto his shoulder.

“You two look like you’ve got Baekhyun in your possession!” Chanyeol commented loudly later. 

“So?” Sehun said, pulling Baekhyun in closer to his chest. Something which the latter had to steady a hand on Sehun’s thigh with. Kyungsoo’s left leg was also draped across Baekhyun’s lap so that he wouldn’t fall off the edge of the seat.

“There are worse people to be in between,” Baekhyun quipped back lightly, “Like you for example. I’m perfectly happy where I am.” Sehun was subtly massaging the knot in Baekhyun’s back with a strong hand, and Kyungsoo watched his eyes flicker a few times. He grinned, understanding just how Baekhyun felt, because Sehun’s massages were pure magic.

***

Baekhyun agreed to stay with them for the night, looking apprehensive but excited. Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself the whole taxi ride back, much to Sehun’s amusement.

“He’s very persistent when he’s horny,” Sehun told Baekhyun as they walked through the door of their apartment. Kyungsoo led him into their living room by the hand but turning to face him very seriously for a moment. The thick air of sexual tension had settled over them again and it was clouding all Kyungsoo’s inhibitions, along with the alcohol they’d had, but that was nothing compared to the dizzy feeling he got when he inhaled Baekhyun’s scent.

“He is right,” He started, Sehun draped his arm across Baekhyun’s shoulders, much to the other mans surprise. “But neither of us are going to force you into something you don’t want to do.” He could keep a hold of himself until there was a green light from the man. Kyungsoo could always take out his sexual frustration on Sehun, he wasn’t just going to pounce on the poor man.

“You want to have the threesome with me… don’t you?” Baekhyun breathed, the closer Kyungsoo got to him, the more vividly he could see how wide Baekhyun’s eyes had blown. He was just as turned on as he and Sehun were, but he was holding back.

“Yep,” Sehun answered and Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun took a deep breath. “There is something else.” Sehun’s dark eyes found Kyungsoo’s and they shared a meaningful look.

“Something else?” Baekhyun asked.

“We both like you…” Kyungsoo began, playing with Baekhyun’s long fingers that he still had hold of, “Like we like each other.” He hoped Baekhyun would understand what they were trying to tell him, but judging by the look on his face, he didn’t seem to catch their meaning.

“What Kyungsoo means is, we can have sex and leave it at that if you want. Or…” He paused again to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, “You and Kyungsoo share a bond, and if you’d like to… be included in this relationship… then we’d both be happy with that.” The look of realisation dawning on Baekhyun’s face almost made Kyungsoo _giggle_., wow he was definitely feeling lightheaded.

“What?”

“I mean I think you’re hot, but… he’s a little in love with you.”

“WHAT?”

“I am…” Kyungsoo confirmed, it felt weird admitting it out loud; but drinking in the sight of them both, draped across one another right in front of him, it felt natural, “Sehun can see it, I felt it… You mean more to us than just sex.” Sehun silently nodded along with Kyungsoo’s confession.

“I- you-“ Baekhyun was at a complete loss for words, so he settled with a small, “god you’re so weird.”

“I mean… this is a conversation we don’t have to have right now. If you don’t want to think about it too much,” Kyungsoo suggested. It must have been a lot to handle, firs this couple wanted him for steamy three-way sex, and now they were admitting their connection felt deeper than just a shallow sexual urge. Baekhyun probably needed time to process it all.

“I’d like us all to have sex.” Sehun piped up, giving them both a sort of predatory glance, that had the heat boiling in Kyungsoo’s belly.

“Me too.” He grinned wickedly.

“I- I don’t know what to say…” Baekhyun almost looked like he were the prey and Kyungsoo and Sehun were ready to ravish him, which wasn’t far off the truth. They were first and foremost, gentlemen though and waited for Baekhyun to make the first move, albeit whilst pushing him into the situation in the first place.

“Well you don’t have to say anything just yet… maybe you could just…” Sehun began, nodding to Kyungsoo who’s fingers itched to get his hands on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo stepped into his personal space, shocking him even more than he already had and pressed himself flush against him.

He ghosted his lips across Baekhyun’s, making the other man groan deeply, “Do you want to kiss me?” Kyungsoo whispered, he trailed his hands up his strong body watching Baekhyun’s eyes fall closed for half a second before he turned to Sehun once again as though to ask if it was _really_ okay.

“I swear if you don’t kiss him I’m going to explode,” It was as if that last green light had snapped a thousand rubber bands that were restraining Baekhyun, as he let out a noise akin to a starved man who had just been presented with the tastiest meal on the planet.

He leant forward and pressed his lips hard against Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth. Kyungsoo felt like fireworks had been lit in his belly and were all going off at the same time as Baekhyun’s hands fit around his waist and he thread his own into Baekhyun’s hair. The noises were a little obscene once their tongues found each other and Kyungsoo felt Sehun’s presence behind him, guiding Baekhyun’s hands to his ample backside.

“Oh god,” Baekhyun whispered breaking their kiss, when Sehun’s hands had him squeezing the soft flesh through his jeans.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom?” Kyungsoo suggested without waiting for any answer as he grabbed both of their hands and led them through the apartment. Once the three of them made it to the bedroom, Kyungsoo turned around again and claimed Baekhyun’s mouth once more.

“You both look so fucking good like that,” Sehun whispered, guiding them both back onto their bed. Kyungsoo landed on his back, pulling Baekhyun down on top of him between his open thighs, groaning at the delicious friction on his growing erection.

“Sehun, I think Baekhyun needs help taking his clothes off,” Kyungsoo gasped between heated kisses. He enjoyed the way Baekhyun’s eyes widened when they broke apart and his, now very shirtless, boyfriend kneeled on the bed to pull him up to straddle Kyungsoo and unbutton his shirt. It still felt like Baekhyun was a little lost, “Kiss him. I want to watch you.” Kyungsoo commanded of them, biting his lip when Sehun slyly grinned at him and grabbed Baekhyun’s jaw with one hand as he kissed him with an open mouth.

Sehun always liked his kisses to be filthy, so it was mostly minimal lip action and a lot more tongues, but it had Baekhyun moaning desperately sending a hard spike of arousal straight down Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo wasted no time in undoing Baekhyun’s belt and popping the buttons of his jeans, whilst he was preoccupied. Sehun had successfully managed to undo all of his shirt buttons one handed, and Kyungsoo reached up to pull it off the rest of the way.

It was incredible how many degrees the room had shot up to, as though they’d upped the thermostat to its highest capacity. Sehun and Baekhyun were both broad shouldered, and muscly, something that had Kyungsoo’s teeth digging into his bottom lip when their muscles shifted enticingly beneath their heated skin. Kyungsoo felt his heart rate increase as he watched them tongue wrestle, raking his eyes down Baekhyun’s perfectly toned torso and letting his fingers follow the same path. Baekhyun made a very cute squeaking noise as Kyungsoo’s fingers lightly traced the line his happy trail made directly into his boxers.

“Fuck me that’s hot,” Kyungsoo muttered, now taking the time to undo Sehun’s belt and undo his jeans. Sehun grinned into Baekhyun’s mouth and directed the hand that Kyungsoo had on his trousers right onto his growing erection. Kyungsoo hummed, he knew what his boyfriend felt like, but Baekhyun didn’t.

Taking the inspiration, Kyungsoo let his Sehun go and found one of Baekhyun’s unoccupied hands, guiding it so that it landed directly on Sehun’s dick. His boyfriend groaned loudly as Baekhyun gasped, “Kyungsoo!”

“You need to loosen up, and that is so sexy,” Kyungsoo said in a more gravelly voice than he’d anticipated. Baekhyun seemed to get the hint now, watching Kyungsoo carefully as he palmed Sehun through his underwear. Sehun threw his head back with a low rumble of pleasure, Baekhyun took the initiative to go one step further and pull his boxers down so he’d free him. Kyungsoo bucked up a little underneath Baekhyun’s thighs and found his eyes were still firmly on Kyungsoo’s expression. Keeping a firm hold of Sehun’s dick, Baekhyun picked one of the hands Kyungsoo was resting on his thigh and placed it on his own erection.

Sehun hadn’t missed the action, “Oh god,” He breathed at the same time Kyungsoo moaned softly. “I want to see your hands around his cock, Soo.” Kyungsoo smirked, wasting no time in recreating the moves Baekhyun just had on his own boyfriend.

All three of them gasped in pleasure once Kyungsoo had Baekhyun’s dick free and was tracing the curve of it from the base up to the angry red tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun moaned with feeling, “We need to do something about you though, Kyungsoo.”

“I second that.” Sehun agreed. Before Kyungsoo knew it, Baekhyun had backed up off him and pulled him up by the hands, Sehun took up the space behind him on the bed just as quickly. Sehun had grasped the hem of his shirt and was pulling it upwards at the same time Baekhyun was undoing his belt and pulling him free of his own underwear.

Sehun rid him of his shirt and was now planting kisses down the back of his neck, Baekhyun had stood up and shimmied his trousers and underwear off the rest of the way so that he was completely bare. Kyungsoo felt his gaze darken at the sight of him and he elbowed Sehun to look up too.

“Well look at how fucking hot you are.” Sehun commented lowly, almost growling the compliment into Kyungsoo’s ear about Baekhyun. Kyungsoo felt the strong urge to just lean forward and take him right in his mouth, but he wanted to be naked too, so he stood and Sehun helped him out of his jeans. Throwing them away and sitting on his knees in front of them, as Kyungsoo turned to face him.

The sight of his boyfriend looking up at the two of them had Kyungsoo’s heart racing again, though he knew exactly what would please him more. He turned back to Baekhyun again and kissed him hard on the mouth, whilst keeping eye contact with Sehun who was now licking his lips.

“Fuck, Soo.” He leaned forward and bit him right on the fleshy part of his ass. Kyungsoo gasped and instructed Baekhyun to get off the bed.

“Okay, Sehun. Sit here.” Sehun scrambled to comply, finally ridding himself of his garments and joining the two of them in their nakedness. “How do you feel about sucking his dick with me?” Kyungsoo directed his question over his shoulder at a lust-blown Baekhyun.

“Oh hell yeah,” He agreed easily and they kneeled down in front of Sehun, who looked like his birthdays and Christmases had come early.

“You’re really going to do this for me?” He asked.

“You fucking bet I am, open your legs wider.” Baekhyun kneeled with him. Kyungsoo kept his eye contact with Baekhyun as he leaned in and licked right up Sehun’s aching erection, Baekhyun’s eyebrows pulled up as he watched, leaning in on the other side and copying his movements.

Their tongues intertwined a few times as they both licked and sucked on Sehun’s cock, Kyungsoo could hear his boyfriends laboured breathing as they started touching each other and playing with his balls. “Jesus fucking Christ I am not going to last,” He wailed, arching back.

“I want you to suck my dick,” Baekhyun said once they’d popped off Sehun who had begun to whine loudly about coming too early. Kyungsoo smirked at him and sat on Sehun’s lap so he could watch what he was doing from behind him.

“You want to watch me suck him off don’t you?” Kyungsoo asked over his shoulder, Sehun grabbed his thighs and learned forward so he could get a better view, breathing heavily into Kyungsoo’s shoulder blade.

“Fuck me, yes.” Kyungsoo smirked at him and dove down onto Baekhyun’s dick. The other man gasped as soon as Kyungsoo took the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed around it, Sehun’s hands were now blazing hot trails up his spine as he worked hard not to gag on Baekhyun’s dick. He felt Baekhyun’s hands caress the short strands of his buzz-cut hair as he bobbed his head.

“He’s good at giving head right?” He heard Sehun ask and a very breathless “Oh yeah,” slipped out between Baekhyun’s mewls of pleasure. Kyungsoo popped his mouth off Baekhyun and immediately turned around on Sehun’s lap to let his boyfriend taste Baekhyun on his tongue. Both men groaned low in their throats when their tongues made contact.

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun whispered when Kyungsoo decided to pick himself up off Sehun’s lap.

“I think it’s my turn now,” Sehun growled, startling Baekhyun. He stood up and pulled him towards the bed. They engaged in a very dirty kiss that left Kyungsoo feeling breathless just from watching, and Sehun directed Baekhyun to lay on his back. “I knew he’d have a nice dick,” Sehun commented cheekily as he levelled with his crotch, rendering Baekhyun momentarily confused until his mouth covered the whole head and Baekhyun’s eyes nearly rolled back into his skull. He arched up a little, highlighting his taut muscles underneath his glistening golden skin making the same sensual noises he had when Kyungsoo was busy sucking him off.

Kyungsoo felt dizzy with arousal, tugging at himself as he watched the scene play out in front of him as though he were in a dream. Though he remembered what he and Sehun had talked about during their own sex, he rummaged in their bedside drawer for the lube and condoms, Sehun met his eye, not ceasing his movements, once he’d replaced the drawer communicating with their eyes just what they wanted to do.

“You or me?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling his dick twitch at either suggestion.

“You’ve not had a good fuck in ages,” Sehun answered him, only letting up on Baekhyun to answer him before he was right back to the blow job at hand.

“I like to do the fucking though,” Kyungsoo reminded him, settling himself on the bed right next to Baekhyun, who was still having a hard time keeping it together, shoving his fist in his mouth as to not make too much noise.

“Wait… what is happening?” He managed to say between gasps.

“We’re deciding who you’re going to get to fuck,” Kyungsoo informed him.

“You’re killing me,” Baekhyun wailed desperately, “Ah stop, stop I won’t last! You two… should kiss or… something.” Sehun finally stopped teasing him, with another smirk of his own. Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun tried to catch his breath, he was truly beautiful with perfect skin and an incredible body.

“You want to watch us?” 

“Yeah, I want to get my head together, you two just sort of jumped me.”

“We did spring it on him.” Sehun said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“But he’s the guest of honour, we should be on our knees in front of him.” Kyungsoo felt the heat rise to the surface as Baekhyun’s eyes covered the expanse of his naked body, with an undeniably sensual gaze.

“When I met you I never imagined you’d be so naughty.” Baekhyun scooted back so that his back was rest against the headboard, the rise and fall of his chest started to slow down as he rest, “You like to do the fucking, huh?” He addressed Kyungsoo with a raised eyebrow and a sinful smirk that had Kyungsoo’s toes curling.

“He likes to be in charge,” Sehun answered, pulling Kyungsoo towards him by the hand. He and Sehun were kneeled at the opposite end to Baekhyun, it looked like he were a king sat in his throne; his hair mussed up and falling into his eyes, as he stared at them with dilated pupils and that half-pulled grin.

“Okay, well I want to be in charge of him tonight,” Baekhyun said huskily, the request hit Kyungsoo hard in the pit of his belly, though nothing prepared him for Baekhyun’s next request. “I want to watch you prep him."

Kyungsoo didn’t need to see the look on Sehun’s face to know he was positively giddy, he closed his eyes and willed his heart too slow down as Sehun slid his arm around his waist, snaking a large hand to encase his one of his cheeks. All the while feeling his grin-split lips press against the skin of his neck, and when Kyungsoo reopened his eyes he was rendered completely mute at the heavy-lidded stare in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I do love this part,” Sehun said happily, now turning Kyungsoo on the spot and bending him forwards, so that his face was almost pressed against the sheets. Sehun had taken the lube from him earlier but nothing upon _nothing_ had prepared him for feeling Sehun’s tongue instead of his fingers.

“Angh!” It was a sensation Kyungsoo had never experienced in his life, but it felt so damn good he couldn’t speak, but only cry out as Sehun _ate him out_. He took one look towards Baekhyun who clearly hadn’t been expecting Sehun to go all out, because his mouth was gaping open in surprise and it looked like he’d been frozen solid in place.

Kyungsoo continued to squirm beneath his boyfriend, especially after he started adding his fingers into the mix, slowly prying him open as he grasped lightly at the bedsheets beneath him. Baekhyun’s hand had found his own erection and he was stroking himself slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, Kyungsoo buried his face in the sheets nearly screaming in pure pleasure once practically all of Sehun’s fingers were inside of him.

“Do you think he wants my dick now?” He heard Baekhyun say in such a sultry tone he almost couldn’t believe it was him. Someone smacked him hard on the ass, which he assumed to be Sehun, but when he lifted his head to address him, he was met with Baekhyun standing intimidatingly behind him checking out his bottom half with his sharp teeth cutting into the skin of his bottom lip and Kyungsoo lost the ability to form any other sound than a long, embarrassing mewl of want.

“I think he does,” Sehun had taken up Baekhyun’s recently vacated space against the headboard, as though he were ready to watch a dirty porn movie. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how long he was waiting there, face buried into the sheets once more and backside in the air. He gasped when he felt Baekhyun’s glorious hands slide across the skin of his ass, at the same time he pushed his dick right up between his cheeks. Sehun groaned like an animal and Kyungsoo’s cock jolted hard at the sound.

Before he could even moan out properly, Baekhyun had began to slowly push into him, hearing his voice die in his throat Baekhyun’s hands were still softly caressing his backside in a soothing motion; Kyungsoo could hear the stutter of his breath the deeper he pushed in. 

“Kyungsoo you’ve never looked so _fucking_ hot. Fuck.” Sehun also sounded breathless, but Kyungsoo smiled briefly at the compliment, feeling the heat in his belly rise once more as Baekhyun huffed out an affirmation of his own. “Are you ready baby?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, he just kept eye contact with Sehun and nodded. Sehun’s eyes flicked up to Baekhyun, “He’s all yours.” Baekhyun’s retuning moan was so raw and sexy that Kyungsoo did actually dig his fists into the sheets beneath him in anticipation for rough sex.

Baekhyun’s hips pulled out slowly and snapped back in hard, jolting Kyungsoo forward hard he groaned in surprise. Kyungsoo had accepted his fate of not being able to form coherent words, never mind sentences, for the rest of the night. Baekhyun was trying to angle himself in all sorts of different directions, he couldn’t even think straight.

Kyungsoo reached out his hand for Sehun, trying to drag him closer so he didn’t have to jerk himself off for the whole duration. Kyungsoo was fairly certain Baekhyun couldn’t take Sehun after he was done with him, so he wanted to involve his boyfriend.

“C’mere,” He mumbled, and Sehun scooted forwards so that he was under Kyungsoo’s arms.

“Are you enjoying him baby?” Sehun asked, stroking his head and lifting his face up so that he could kiss him, Baekhyun thrust a little harder and Kyungsoo moaned desperately. For some reason, since he was already in the submissive, he really wanted to enjoy sucking his boyfriend off whilst he got to watch Baekhyun take him from behind.

“I want to…” But Kyungsoo didn’t finish his sentence, and just dipped his head down to claim Sehun’s erection with his mouth. He hummed around the shaft at the pleased noise Sehun made when his lips made contact, feeling Baekhyun’s hips stutter and him whispering “What the fuck did I do to deserve this,” before drilling him harder.

All three of them were making the most obscene noise, the slap of skin on skin and the slurp of Kyungsoo’s mouth around Sehun was getting almost as loud as the hard pump of blood in his ears. Baekhyun landed a sharp slap to Kyungsoo’s ass and the latter nearly choked on Sehun’s cock, much to his great pleasure. The tension was building, tighter and tighter and Kyungsoo was about to burst. 

Baekhyun finally thrust into the right spot that had Kyungsoo popping off Sehun with a sharp cry, “There. _Fuck, right there_!” And Baekhyun’s vigour was relentless. Sehun shuffled further forwards so Kyungsoo could lean his weight against him as his arms were giving way, Kyungsoo’s face now pressing against the glistening skin of his chest. He felt Sehun leaning in to grab his dick and give him some friction as Kyungsoo’s hands scrambled to keep hold of his.

It was messy, it was hot and it was the most earth-shattering orgasm of Kyungsoo’s entire life as Baekhyun cried out that he was close and shoved Kyungsoo over the edge of pleasure with him. Kyungsoo frantically jerked Sehun until he felt his coil tighten and his muscles tense. There were a great many minutes of groaning and heavy breathing as they all tried to collect themselves, Kyungsoo felt like he wasn’t even on the same planet any more; he felt so out of it. The buzz of pleasure still humming around his system, he didn’t even feel it when Baekhyun had removed himself and collapsed into the empty space next to Sehun.

Sehun’s arm slid under Kyungsoo’s head and he pulled him closer to his chest, at the same time he hooked his other arm around Baekhyun and mirrored their positions. Baekhyun’s hair was a mess, sticking to his sweat-slick face and his lips were bruised and red from his attempts to keep himself quiet. He looked breathtaking as he lay facing him on his boyfriends solid chest, Kyungsoo didn’t want this moment to ever end.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun breathed, showing his sharp teeth as he still tried to catch his breath. He looked so soft, in that moment Kyungsoo surged forwards and captured his lips in a warm kiss.

“If you two are going to start up again-” Sehun began in a mock-warning tone, Kyungsoo broke his kiss with Baekhyun with a laugh. Pulling himself up so he could fit his lips against Sehun’s.

Sehun hummed softly into his mouth, caressing the back of his head as Kyungsoo pulled away. Baekhyun was watching, still down in his position he’d been pulled into and Kyungsoo beckoned him upwards. He kissed him again right in front of Sehun’s eyes so that the other man would whine a little. Kyungsoo grinned and pulled Baekhyun down so the three of them could messily slot their mouths together in a three-way kiss.

Baekhyun chuckled when both Sehun and Kyungsoo tried to aim for his mouth at the same time and their noses bumped together instead. Baekhyun nipped Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and then Sehun’s, who groaned in a mixture between aroused and aggravated.

“Right, we have to stop because I can feel my blood aiming south again. I need to recover.” Sehun sat up, dragging the two of them with him, freeing himself from beneath them and therefore any more touches.

“He’s right, we should really recover.” Baekhyun agreed half-heartedly, placing a hand over his own heart and seemingly deciding that it was beating too fast. Kyungsoo felt his heart bloom a little at the cuteness.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo conceded, though another wicked idea popped into his mind almost immediately. “I guess I’ll go and shower alone, get all wet and soaped up and have no one to help-”

“Fuck me Kyungsoo you need to bottom more often, you’re _so_ horny. What the fuck.” Sehun turned away from them, grabbing his hair and flexing all of his back muscles deliciously.

“Do you ever just want to bite him?” Baekhyun leaned over to whisper hoarsely in Kyungsoo’s ear, all the while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Sehun’s body. Oh, Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun, he was just as devilish as he was when it came to sexy stuff, clearly he wanted to go for another round. Sehun turned to face them with a completely disbelieving look on his face.

“There’s two of you.” He whispered to Kyungsoo, almost in horror. Kyungsoo snorted and hauled himself and Baekhyun up off the bed. Both of them grabbed one of Sehun’s hands each and Kyungsoo led them towards the bathroom. “You’re going to kill me, how are you even still up for it?”

“You didn’t get a lot,” Kyungsoo pointed out, to which Baekhyun was nodding along as they pushed him into the bathroom. “You could fuck Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo turned to the other for confirmation for his suggestion, he watched his eyes rake down Sehun’s body and land on his nether regions and Baekhyun swallowed hard.

“I do like a man with a big nose.”

***

Kyungsoo adjusted his blazer for the seventh time in a five minute period. He was always first to arrive at restaurants and he really should stop doing that to himself. He made it very clear that he would be extremely disappointed if he had to wait for more than ten minutes this time. They were at their favourite sushi restaurant this time, and he’d be damned if he’d spent another hundred days with Sehun for nothing.

He tapped his foot against the floor in a sort of tap-dance motion, feeling slightly overdressed for an anniversary dinner. Though Sehun had told him to dress nicely because he had something fancy planned for after dinner. Kyungsoo snorted thinking about it, he probably just wanted to have fancy-dress sex. 

He opted not to enter the restaurant alone this time, just incase they had a repeat of their last anniversary and he ended up in a situation he found entirely too embarrassing. He ran his hand through his hair, which had grown out a little more in the months passed. He was just counting how many steps it took to get from one side of the restaurant front to the other when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo looked up to be met with a toothy grin, full of glorious teeth and sharp canines, set into a rectangular-shaped mouth. Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile made its first appearance of the night as he took in Baekhyun’s welcome image. The man kissed him gently on the mouth and offered him a rose.

“Happy Hundred day anniversary,” He grinned. Kyungsoo accepted the rose and reached into his pocket for Baekhyun’s gift.

“Happy anniversary,” Kyungsoo chuckled at the excited expression gracing Baekhyun’s face as he unwrapped the little box. His eyes fell wide once the box was fully open, a look of deep shock replacing his bright smile.

“Kyungsoo-” He stuttered, picking the ring up out of the box and examining it closely, “Is this what I think it is?”

“My voice on this side,” Kyungsoo pointed at the little marking etched into the side, like a sound wave, “And Sehun’s on this side.” He pointed to the other side, and it was one of the first times Baekhyun hadn’t been able to express himself verbally in a hundred days.

“This is too much,” He breathed, overcome with emotion. Kyungsoo kissed him again, slowly and full of love.

“You’re paying for dinner,”

“Yeah but-”

“Hey! Don’t start the party without me!” Sehun’s voice called from a few yards away, he looked dapper in a suit just as much as Baekhyun did and Kyungsoo felt his heart swell again.

“You’re not as late as you usually are!” Kyungsoo accused playfully, happily accepting his kiss before he turned to Baekhyun and kissed him too.

“It’s not every day you have a four-hundred day anniversary,” He pointed out, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He pulled out the other box he had for Sehun, and watched the exact same expression that Baekhyun sported earlier, cross his face.

“Soo, you’re going soft on us,” Sehun accused, kissing him once more.

“Its his fault,” Kyungsoo nodded at Baekhyun who held a hand to his heart in shock, mouthing the word “me?!” until Kyungsoo clipped him on the ear. “Want to tell us why we had to dress to the nines today?” Sehun’s expression turned a little smug at the request, and Baekhyun just shrugged and shook his head at Kyungsoo, he had no idea either.

“Well, I got us tickets… for a thing.” Sehun divulged the smallest amount of information he could, though Kyungsoo judged by his expression that he couldn’t hold his secret for very long. Sehun held the door open for the two of them to enter the restaurant.

“A thing?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, passing over the threshold.

“What sort of thing?” Kyungsoo pressed following him.

“Oh… just a little thing.” Sehun was doing extremely well considering he constantly spilled secrets faster than bottle of milk. Kyungsoo snorted, and Baekhyun held him in an incredulous stare. “You know, just the Blue Dragon Film Awards.” Kyungsoo’s eyes tripled in size and Baekhyun’s jaw hit the floor as Sehun pulled the tickets out from inside his lapel. Uncaring of his current surroundings Kyungsoo threw his arms around Sehun’s neck and captured him in a heated lip-lock.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Baekhyun whispered angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
